Conventional generators used as mobile generators include a generator in which an AC voltage is generated by an alternator driven by an engine, the generated AC voltage is converted to a DC voltage through rectification by a rectifying circuit and smoothing by an electrolytic capacitor, and the converted DC voltage is converted to an AC voltage by a semiconductor device (module).
In such a generator, a power converting device in which electronic components including the semiconductor device are housed in a housing case and are resin-sealed may be used.
Examples of such a power converting device include one in which imbalance in electric current flowing through the electronic components is curbed in consideration of margins in thermal design (for example, see JP 2017-17911 A), and another in which downsizing of the semiconductor device is sought in consideration of damage or detachment of terminal caused by load stress (for example, see JP 2017-5043 A).
However, the downsizing of the semiconductor device is not sought in full consideration of the current path passing through input and output of the semiconductor device that converts power in the conventional power converting device.